


Never Let a Geek Say I Wish

by flareonfury



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Danny Phantom
Genre: AUish, Community: Twisting the Hellmouth, Crossover, Gen, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen, Post-Season/Series 02, for DP, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-16
Updated: 2006-07-16
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: It’s a slow night in Cleveland. Buffy, Xander and Andrew are out and about. Andrew starts babbling about this cool new cartoon about a ghost fighter who’s half-ghost. Unfortunately he slips and uses the W-word, and the Patron of Frustrated Geeks is nearby. Oops.First Published in 2006.





	Never Let a Geek Say I Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the challenge [Slayers and Ghosts](http://www.tthfanfic.com/Challenge-1596/Slayers+and+Ghosts.htm). In the fanfic, Danny, Sam, Tucker are all 17 while Dani is 15. The action scenes in the story make me proud of myself - usually I make terrible action scenes if I write any - but I think in the one in this fanfic was awesome!

“… so when he woke up, he realized, he had white hair, and green eyes. He then found out that he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly. So since ghosts started coming through the Ghost Portal, he decided he had to stop all the ghosts that were coming through…” Andrew Wells continued explaining/half singing excitedly. 

Buffy Summers rolled her eyes as Xander Harris listened attentively to Andrew’s summary of the new cartoon on TV. Buffy had stopped listening as soon as Andrew started, because once Andrew gets started, he doesn’t stop. 

It was a very slow night. Barely any vampires or demons tonight… which Buffy found quite annoying, because she really needed to let out some frustration. The new slayers had really started to get on her nerves. It was unbelievable how they changed from shy girls that hardly spoke to bitchy whiners. 

“… and in this one episode he had to go up against a ghost writer on Christmas, and the ghost had made it so everyone spoke in rhymes – it was sooo funny…” 

_Oh for the love of god,_ Buffy thought angrily as she started to walk faster – which went unnoticed to the two boys. 

“… I wish I could meet Danny and his friends! They seem so cool in the show! I bet they could really help us in our fights against our villains!” 

“_Our_ fights?” Buffy asked under her breath, annoyed. 

Suddenly a bright flash blinded everyone for a second. Soon four figures emerged, Buffy pulled out Mr. Pointy, her favorite stake. 

“Who are you?” yelled Buffy ready to kick ass. _Finally something to do,_ she thought as she watched the people. 

“Oh my god! I have a power!” Andrew exclaimed. “I wish for a million dollars!” To his disappointment, nothing happened. “I don’t get it…” 

“Would somebody mind explaining WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?” Xander shouted. 

The teenager with white hair and glowing green eyes, and had a black and white suit on, looked at them just as confused as the Scooby Gang was – but he looked ready to fight just as much as Buffy was. 

Two girls were right behind him. One looked exactly as the boy did only her hair was much longer and was in a ponytail, and was wearing a short black and white t-shirt and long black and white pants. This girl looked the youngest out of the four. 

The other woman had black hair that barely reached her shoulders, with half of her hair in a small ponytail; her eyes were a soft lavender color. She wore a black tank top with a purple cycle in across her breast area, while she wore a black striped with green skirt and black pants underneath of it with combat boots. She was the palest of the group, and her dark eye make-up made it so she looked to be the Goth of the group. 

The other boy, who was an African-American, had blue eyes and was wearing a long-sleeved yellow shirt with it tucked in his blue jeans. He wore a weird looking orange hat and glasses, and was holding a PDA in his hands. 

Andrew watched the new comers thoughtfully. _They really look like how they are, only non-cartoon like and a bit taller – and older. Wow… it really is them._

“Buffy, Xander calm down! This is totally cool – they aren’t our enemies!” Andrew called out to the two older Scooby members. “They’re the ones I was tellin’ ya all about! See! That’s Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley!” 

“Wait a sec – how do you know us?” asked Danny, pointing at Andrew. Everyone looked to Andrew. 

“Because you’re the latest cartoon superhero! And might I say, your one of the best too!” Andrew replied excitedly, “You guys look a lot like your cartoon selves – just not all cartoony.” Andrew laughed at his try at a joke. 

“Cartoon?” Danny backed away, while Sam became angry. 

“What are talking about?” she asked. 

“I mean in this dimension, your not ‘real’ – you’re all cartoon characters.” 

“That would explain it Danny,” Tucker said, agreeing with Andrew. “It’s the most reasonable explanation.” 

“Then how did we get here?” Dani Phantom asked, glancing from Tucker to the Scooby Gang. 

“Not a clue,” stated Tucker, checking to see if his PDA still worked. It did, which brought no relief to Danny. 

“Well, all I know is that I wished I could meet you guys and then a flash of light appeared and then when it was gone you guys were here,” answered Andrew. 

“Sounds like it could have been Des-” 

“Desiree? Not likely, since she isn’t part of this dimension.” Andrew interrupted Sam, who in turn glared at him. “But there just might be a demon or something that could have granted that wish.” 

Buffy, who had kept silent, was watching all of new comers. Her ‘slayer’ sense didn’t go off with any of them, but she could feel that Danny and Dani were different from the rest of them. _They are half-ghosts, I guess that’s why._ Buffy thought. She silently watched Danny, who looked just like she did when she found her friends three years ago after they resurrected her. 

_I’m… I’m a- a cartoon? Meeting my evil future self was more believable then this! Danny shook his head. Well… Not really…but still in another dimension?_

Danny glanced up and met the beautiful blond woman’s eyes. She smiled slightly, Danny tried to smile back but it came out as a grimace. 

“Oh and another thing, are we not suppose to know your names? ‘Cause you people haven’t introduced yourselves.” Sam pointed out angrily, she was annoyed and to be honest she was worried. 

“Oh right! Sorry, Sam. I’m Andrew Wells,” Andrew started, but was interrupted by Xander. 

“I’m Xander Harris,” he smiled politely. Sam’s anger softened. 

“I’m Buffy Summers,” stated Buffy, “How about we go to my house? We can continue this there.” 

They all walked silently towards Buffy’s house. As Buffy entered the house, a few of the younger slayers looked up. Those few watched as Danny Phantom walked in. They’re mouths fell open in surprise. 

“Hey Buffy? Is that you?” called Dawn from the other room, a minute later she came in the room, only to freeze at the doorway. 

“Oh my god!” cried Danielle, one of the latest slayers found, causing the rest of the slayers in the room to look towards the door. “Is that really Danny?” 

“Yup! I wished them all here!” cried Andrew happily. 

“All?” Danielle asked, before she saw Sam, Tucker, and Dani walk through the door behind Danny. “Holy shit!” 

“This is, like, sooo unbelievable!” cried Kitty happily. 

“We are like, totally, your number one fans!” 

“Do you guys really have a crush on each other?” asked one of the other slayers. 

Later that Night: 

Sam, Tucker, and Dani were all fast asleep after the big discussion that had taken place once they reached Buffy’s house. Danny couldn’t fall asleep though, even though he was exhausted from fighting ghosts earlier in the morning – before all this happened, so he was outside sitting on the porch. He still couldn’t believe he was a TV – cartoon - star in this world. 

And the other ‘vampire slayers’ reactions to him being alive, wasn’t one of his favorite moments – he liked attention from girls just as much as the next guy, but it was too weird for him. And it was awkward between him and Sam after one of slayers asked if they really did like each other. 

“I know what it feels like,” stated voice behind him. Danny jumped up in surprise. He didn’t expect anyone would still be awake. When he turned around, he saw Buffy stood there in loose dark blue sweats and a white tank top. _Beautiful,_ Danny silently thought. 

“How?” asked Danny softly. Buffy sat next to him. 

Buffy smiled slightly, “Because for a few months, I was dead – and in heaven. Then out of nowhere I was ripped out of it by my friends because they were afraid that I was stuck in some hell dimension.” 

“Wow,” was all Danny could say. 

Buffy nodded, “Yeah… but the point is – I know what your feeling.” 

They were both silent for a few minutes, before Danny broke it. “Do you think we’ll ever go back?” 

“Sure, if there was a way to get you here, then there is a way to get you back home.” 

Somewhere Else: 

Unnoticed by everyone else, there was a fifth person that entered the portal. Vlad Masters, also known as Plasmius. He had been silently spying on Danny and his friends when suddenly they disappeared including him. Keeping quiet he listened to the boy named Andrew Wells. He continued to watch and listen until everyone went to bed. 

It was then that he left to find shelter so he himself could sleep and hatch a plan. 

Next Morning: 

“So?” Buffy asked her long time mentor and friend, who she at times always reminded her as a father-figure. “Do you have any ideas about what happened?” 

“Well,” Rupert Giles finished cleaning his glasses, “I haven’t heard or read about any such things about what happened as you explained it.” 

“Well, that’s not the first time,” Buffy stated, aggravated. Giles nodded, taking off his glasses and started to clean them again. “Giles, Danny and them can’t stay here forever, what are we going to do?” 

“I’m not sure,” Giles stated, putting his glasses back on. “We’ll have to do research. And we might not even be the ones who bring them back to their own dimension. They might just be here for a day or a week…” 

Buffy glanced at Giles. “So your thinking they should be gone soon?” 

“What I’m saying, Buffy, is that they could just very well flash out of here like nothing happened at any moment.” Giles stated, and once again started to clean his glasses. 

Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance as she stood up, “Okay – we’ll start researching this afternoon, I’m going to go and train.” 

Training Room: 

Buffy kicked and punched the punching bag over and over again, while moving around to hit it in all directions. After yesterday’s disappointment of getting no fights, Buffy felt she needed to relieve some stress. 

As she turned around to back kick it and then quickly jumped to face it and punched it again, Buffy could someone’s eyes on her. Taking a deep breath, and giving the bag another punch, she turned around to see who it was. 

Danny Fenton stood against the doorway watching her. She smiled at him and called out, “Hey!” 

“Hey, nice moves,” Danny complimented – which caused Buffy’s smile widen. 

“Thanks, have any of your own?” taunted Buffy. 

“Well, of course I do.” Danny said, smiling. “Although I doubt mine are as good as yours.” 

“Maybe,” Buffy said, folding her hands across her chest. “Wanna go up against me?” 

“Sure,” Danny said before turning into his ghost self. Green eyes replaced his blue eyes while white hair replaced his black hair. While his clothes turned into a black and white spandex suit. “Bring it on, Buffy.” 

“Will do.” She stated before both of them ran at each and started to block their punches. Whenever Buffy tried to kick him Danny turned intangible, allowing Buffy’s leg/foot go right through him. 

But Buffy didn’t stop kicking or punching, which led her to being able to kick him successfully after awhile. But both of them, lost balance and Danny fell backwards pulling Buffy along with him because he had been holding her hand which had distracted him to let her kick hit its target. 

Buffy landed on Danny which caused him more pain with Buffy accidentally elbowing him in the stomach. At Danny’s cry of pain, Buffy couldn’t help but start to laugh. She rolled over so she was next to him and continued to laugh, which caused Danny start to laugh as well. 

Later that Night: 

“Where are you going?” Giles asked, who had just finished cleaning his glasses (again). The slayers that he picked to help him research Danny’s sudden appearance. 

“We’re going out to hunt for some vamps,” Buffy stated, motioning to herself and Danny. “We’ll be back later!” 

And before Giles or anyone else could say anything, Buffy and Danny quickly left the house. 

“So…” Danny started, trying to find a subject they could talk about. “you just stake vampires right?” 

“Pretty much, but you have to stake them through the heart and then they go poof!” Buffy stated motioning an explosion with her hands. “Which sucks, because they get dust all over your cloths.” 

Danny laughed, “Good thing for intangibility then.” 

“Must be – man that would have been a nice ability to have… I could have saved my favorite t-shirts.” Buffy said smiling at the thought. Danny laughed, which made her smile and wink at him. 

_One thing’s for sure,_ Danny thought as they continued to walk towards the grave yard, _Buffy can definitely cheer me up._

_Wow,_ Buffy thought silently, _I haven’t been this successful in making people happy since… since like forever. And I haven’t felt this happy in a long time._

They continued to talk and laugh as they walked towards the local grave yard. 

But as soon as they were close to the middle of the grave yard – with no signs of vampires – both Danny and Buffy were hit with a pink ectoplasmic energy blast, which flung them both several feet back. 

“What the hell was that?” cried Buffy as she glanced at her ruined shirt. She looked up and saw a blue colored vampire looking person standing a few feet away with his fists glowing pink. “Oh you are SO going to pay buddy!” 

Grapping her stake she ran as fast as she could and started to attack Vlad in hand-to-hand combat – which she was mostly winning. And when Buffy had the chance she stabbed her stake in his heart. She jumped back in surprise as the stake went right through him and landed behind him, which caused him to laugh manically. 

“What the hell are you!” cried Buffy backing away. 

Danny who had gotten blasted farther then Buffy had, was now flying towards Vlad Plasmius at full speed. Before Vlad could react, Danny managed to punch him across the grave yard and right into a solid crypt. 

“He’s Vlad Masters, or Plasmius as he likes to call himself.” Danny explained to Buffy before flying towards Vlad again and fired off his green ectoplasmic energy blast towards Vlad at high power. 

Vlad’s laughter had quickly ended, and he too started to battle Danny using his pink ectoplasmic energy blast. Buffy silently watched the two because she couldn’t do anything because they were flying around and she wouldn’t be able to do anything. She hoped Danny would kick Vlad’s ass though. 

Back and forth Vlad and Danny fought, sometimes with their ectoplasmic energy blast or sometimes with their own fists. With Danny’s earlier training with Buffy he learned lots of new moves that surprised Vlad and was able to get the lead on the fight. When he could see Vlad was week after a punch in the face, he held onto Vlad and used his ghostly wail at full blast. 

Buffy covered her ears at the noise of moaning ghosts. Vlad turned back to his human self and fell unconscious. Danny’s powers started to weaken, so he quickly stopped hovering so as to not fall and hurt himself. Dropping Vlad to the floor, Danny put his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths. He, on his own will, turned back to his human self. 

“Danny? You okay?” called Buffy who ran to him. Danny looked up at her and smiled as he nodded. 

“Yeah – do this all the time at home,” he joked. 

Buffy smiled, but then turned her attention to Vlad Masters. “So he’s a half ghost too?” 

“Yeah, and I guess he’s an arch-nemesis too.” Danny stated. 

“What can we do with him?” 

“I guess we should take him back to your place and see if your friend Willow can do anything… or see if Tucker still has the thermos.” Danny answered as he grabbed Vlad’s hands and picked him up. Changing back to his ghost form, he easily started to walk with him, with Buffy behind him. 

When they got to Buffy’s house, Danny and Buffy quickly tied him up and Willow put a spell on the rope used which made it so that no one could be able to pass through it. After making sure Vlad wasn’t going to be able to get away, Danny went outside and sat on the porch like he did yesterday. 

A few minutes later, Buffy joined him once again. For a few silent moments, she watched him. He was in his human form looking up at the moon. He looked very thoughtful, which made his face look a bit serious. 

“What are you thinking?” Buffy asked, following his line of sight. 

“I’m just hoping we didn’t bring any other ghosts here too.” 

**THE END.**


End file.
